A World Without Hate REWRITTEN
by Ayame77
Summary: "Why does nobody like me? Where are my parents? I just wish I could have my parents!" Uzumaki Naruto, age 8, has just finished his first day at the Academy. After being shunned and ignored by teachers and classmates alike, he gives a desperate plea to be able to meet his parents. Who knew that some wishes came true... if not in quite the way you expected.
1. Prologue - A Desperate Wish

A small boy sat scrunched under a tree, sobbing. His blond hair was spiky and covered in dirt and his clothes were scruffy and torn up. He wore no shoes and his feet were raw from running. His tears were making tracks down his dirty cheeks as he mumbled softly to himself.  
"Why does everyone hate me? Why do they glare at me with those eyes when I haven't done anything? What did I do to them? Am I bad in some way? Is there something wrong with me? All I want is a friend…Does no one like me because of my pranks? I just do that for attention…and it is pretty funny…and what about my parents? Do they hate me too…did they leave me as well? I just want to see my parents…and not be hated by everyone without knowing why…I thought maybe the academy would be different, maybe they'd respect me as a fellow ninja-in-training, but they all just laugh at me. I'm not even gonna be able to fulfill my dream, 'cause no one would want me as the Hokage, 'ttebayo. I just want it all to be different…"  
The small boy sniffed and curled up tighter. Then he felt a warm presence around him, like a very bright fire. It seemed ominous and comforting at the same time. Unable to determine what it was, Naruto began to panic. Just then there was a bright flash of pure white light. Naruto's last thought before being sucked into unconsciousness was, "So warm…" and with that Naruto woke up in a different world, at the beginning of a different life.


	2. 1 - Blonde Anomaly

When Naruto woke, all he could see was white. It wasn't the same warm and comforting white that had surrounded him before, but a cold, harsh, and sterile white. 'The Hospital?' he thought confusedly. The familiar face of the Sandaime Hokage entered his field of vision, fixing him with an intimidating glare.

"J-jiji?" Naruto stuttered out, shrinking back from the man's calculating gaze. Hiruzen simply raised an eyebrow, the picture of composure. Inside, he was far from it; he was wondering how this young spy sounded so genuinely young and fearful, and why he called him, a 36-year-old man, old. Hiruzen's attention returned to the cowering child in front of him, eyes like steel. Naruto continued to pull away from the man before him. He was not usually one to show fear, but this man-so like his Jiji and yet so different-shook him to the core. His eyes betrayed his fear and confusion, his emotions easily read by the Hokage. He felt as though his soul was being judged by those hard, cold eyes. "W-what's g-going on, Jiji?"

"I am no grandfather. My eldest son turned 6 this year. Now tell me who you really are, spy," Hiruzen stated, an edge of anger in his voice.

"S-spy? I'm not a spy, Jiji! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, dattebayo!"

"No, I have no such person in my records. I would like your name and affiliation."

"I am too Uzumaki Naruto! I'm not a ninja yet, I only just started the Academy, but I'm gonna be the best there is! And what's an aff-ill-ee-a-shun?"

"I am losing my patience. I want the truth 'Uzumaki'"

"Now I'm getting mad, Jiji! Why won't you believe me?! I've been telling you the truth this whole time, 'ttebayo, and you keep shooting me down! You're just like all the others. I guess I'm just a demon to you, too? You pretended to care to get me to trust you, and now you're pretending I'm a spy! You want me gone, just like all of them, right? All I've every asked of you or anyone in this village is to be accepted, but everyone just calls me a demon and pushes me away," Naruto looked down, tears streamed down his face, before he finished quietly, "All I want is a friend." Hiruzen's eyes widened a fraction. Either this kid was a really good actor or he was totally traumatized. Either way, he was probably still a spy. Perhaps he was a spy who didn't know he was one. Hiruzen didn't let his guard down. The safety of his village was much more important than the whims of some kid.

"I never said demon. I said spy."

"I'm not…" Hiruzen nodded. Perhaps the child really didn't know what he was involved in.

"Okay, I'll start with an easier question. Do you remember who sent you here?" The boy shook his head.

"I know I'm still in Konoha, the Hokage Mountain's still there, but I don't recognize anything. The last thing I remember is wishing I could meet my parents and that everyone would stop hating me for no reason. Then everything was covered in white light. Then I woke up here. I know you're Jiji, the Sandaime Hokage, but you look so much younger, and there's only three faces on the Hokage Mountain. I don't know who sent me here, or even where here is. It's Konoha, but it isn't. Maybe it's all some big Genjutsu. I don't know. I just don't know, Jiji," Naruto mumbled despondently. Hiruzen's eyes widened a fraction more. The boy acted as though he was from Konoha, but what he said made no sense. And what did he mean by only three faces on the Hokage Mountain? 'And about me being younger, for that matter,' he thought, gazing absently at Naruto.

Naruto was completely spooked by the intent gaze of the Hokage. He stayed absolutely still, barely daring to blink under the intense scrutiny. He knew that he probably shouldn't have given in to his temper when the Hokage was already suspicious, but it was hard to control. Having his Jiji of all people treating him like that was a step too far. The Hokage finally drew his eyes away from Naruto's, and Naruto's tensed muscles loosened.

"Jiji? You don't believe me, do you." It wasn't a question. Naruto knew it to be true. Hiruzen nodded solemnly.

"This is a ninja village only eight years out of an intense war and sparks are beginning to fly between villages again. Sending a spy is exactly the kind of thing the villages would do right now. I don't have the liberty to trust you right now."

"I don't understand… why don't you remember me, Jiji? I've been trying to answer your questions honestly… I know I'm not the smartest person, but I don't understand what's going on…"

"Let's start from the beginning again; you said you are trying to be honest. Answer as clearly as you can. What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto sniffed.

"Okay, how old are you?"

"I'm seven and 10 months."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Orange! Duh."

"Favorite food?"

"Ramen! Especially Ichiraku's Ramen!"

"Hobbies?"

"Playing pranks and playing tag at the park!"

"You said you wanted to be Hokage. Why?"

"I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever so everyone will stop ignoring me and acknowledge me as a person, 'ttebayo!"

"Who are your parents?" Naruto looked down at the ground.

"They died the day I was born. You never told me who they were…"

"I see. You said there were only three faces on the Hokage Mountain. What did you mean by that?"

"It's missing the face of the Yondaime!"

"Yondaime?"

"Yeah! He was the hero of the village and stopped the Kyuubi from destroying it! I want to be just like him!"

"Do you remember the name of this 'Yondaime'?"

"His name was Me… Oh man why do I gotta suck at history? His name was M…Min…Mino…Mini…Mina…Minato! Minato Name…Nami…Namizake? No… Ah! Namikaze! Namikaze Minato-sama, the Yondaime Hokage!"

"Hmm. What about the other Hokages?"

"The Shodaime was… Senji Hachimara, the Nidaime was… Senji Toubimara, and you're the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hirusen!"

"Not quite. Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, and Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Aw darn! I thought I had it for sure!"

"Close enough, Uzumaki. How about the clans?"

"I thought we didn't get pop quizzes until later in the Academy?"

"Just answer the question."

"Okay, there were the Senju, Uchiiya, Abume, Inika, Akiminchi, Nada, Yamina, and… those arrogant guys, their name starts with H… Higa? No… not quite… oh! Sarutobi clan! That's all I can remember, but I know there were smaller ones…" Naruto nodded to himself, satisfied with his memory. Hiruzen snickered slightly at he boy's terrible pronunciation, but didn't slow down on the questions.

"Do you know the shinobi ranks?"

"I know in the Academy we train the be Genin, and Jonin are higher ninja, since ANBU-chan, the purple-haired lady who watches over me said she had to be a Jonin to get her job and told me a bit about Jonin. And then of course there's the Hokage!" Hiruzen's eye twitched. Hokage wasn't a standard ninja rank and the boy had forgotten Chuunin. He was, however, glad the boy didn't know about there being more than one ANBU. Either the kid was very well trained or he really wasn't a spy and something else strange was going on. The possibility of the first was scary, because the kid was even starting to fool Hiruzen. He figured the only way was to keep asking questions.

"Do you know what a Jinchuuriki is?" It was a risky question, but the information had leaked that Uzumaki Mito was growing older and a new Jinchuuriki would be needed soon. Considering the fact that he called himself Uzumaki, it was likely his being here had to do with…

"A Jinku-what?"

Or not.

"A Jinchuuriki."

"No idea. What is it?"

"It's not important."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"To catch you off guard and see if you knew more detailed information than you let on."

"Why would I? I only started the Academy today, I wouldn't know fancy, specific-like stuff like that."

"I see." 'He fell into my trap, going on to explain more than what I asked for. That's a novice mistake. Either he's a step ahead of me and continuing to play a child, or he really is one' Sarutobi grimaced. It was proving harder to uncover information about this child than he expected. Just as he was beginning to ask the fidgeting boy another question, a sharp knock sounded on the hospital room door.

"Enter," Hiruzen commanded.

"Sensei. You wanted to speak to me about the breach of security?"

"Jiraiya. Indeed I did. This is the child here. I will let you have some time to speak with him," Hiruzen told the newcomer, turning to exit through the door.

"I see," Jiraiya told Hiruzen, nodding. Once the Kage was out the door, he turned back to Naruto, "Impressive skills, Gaki. That barrier was placed by Uzumaki Mito-sama herself. It's not an easy feat to sneak through it."

"Uzumaki?" Naruto asked, eyes wide, "you mean there are more than just me?"

"You?"

"Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha, 'ttebayo!"

"Well if you really are of Uzumaki blood it's no wonder you were able to break through the barrier! So, how'd you do it, Gaki? I could use that trick!"

"What's all this about breaking barriers? I've never been outside Konoha for Kami's sake, why does everyone think I'm a spy?!"

"You mean you're not?"

"Of course I'm not! I'd never betray Konoha and spy on it for someone else! Who do you think I am?"

"I think Hiruzen-sensei made that clear."

"Yeah, Jiji thinks I'm a spy. I'm not a complete idiot! I just don't know why! I've known him as long as I can remember."

"Jiji? Known him as long as you can remember? Just who are you, Gaki?"

"I told you that already! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo!"

"I mean how'd you know him without him knowing you?"

"That's just it! He did know me!"

"I dunno, Gaki, I doubt sensei's going senile just yet."

"He IS senile! He's 62!"

"WHAT!?"

"You didn't know? Didn't you call him sensei?"

"Yeah, but I know for a fact that sensei's 36!"

"Yeah, he did say something like that. Stupid Geezer's got me confused!"

"You, stupid Gaki, have gotten me confused."

"…Do you still think I'm a spy?"

"…I'm not sure."

"…That's better than yes."

"True, Gaki, very true."

"…Do you think Jiji still thinks I'm a spy?"

"…I dunno, Gaki, I dunno."

"Jiraiya, right?"

"That's me."

"Why do you already trust me more than Jiji did after questioning me for so long?"

"Not sure. Theres just something about you…"

"And Jiji doesn't feel it…?"

"Sensei has a village to protect. He can't afford to give out his trust without a reason. Believe me, he's not a bad man, but he lives in a time of war. Paranoia isn't uncommon."

"I don't understand why he doesn't remember me."

"I don't understand your situation any better, Gaki."

"…Do you think I can still go to the Academy?"

"That you'll have to ask sensei."

"You're no help." Naruto grumpily crossed his arms.

"Glad to be appreciated!"

"Hn."

"Oh no! I believe I've found another Uchiha!"

"I'm an Uzumaki, dammit!"

"Language, young man."

"Whatever."

Hiruzen sat in his office, pipe lit, staring intently at the small, crystal orb perched upon his desk. The all-seeing orb, as it was called, was powered by Fuinjutsu devised by Uzumaki Mito. It gave the user the ability to observe any given place or person with an application of chakra and a clear enough memory of the target. Hiruzen was currently observing the conversation between his student, Jiraiya, and the blonde anomaly he'd found outside of the Academy two days previously. He was taken aback at the ease with which the two conversed, and even more taken aback when said blonde mentioned that he thought his 'Jiji' was 62. He was beginning to think the small, whiskered boy was not a spy but something different, something much stranger…  
The Hokage pulled out a blank scroll and unfurled it across the table, grabbing his brush and ink at the same time. On the scroll he began to make a list to organize his thoughts.

 _Claims:_  
 _-Calls me 'Jiji'_  
 _-Said he appeared in a flash of white_  
 _after wishing he could meet his parents_  
 _-Calls himself 'Uzumaki'_  
 _-Converses easily with Jiraiya._  
 _-Thinks I'm a senile 62-year-old_  
 _-Believes there is a Yondaime (and thinks this_  
 _Yondaime is one of our most promising_  
 _students)_  
 _-Thinks he's known me his whole life_  
 _-Seems genuinely confused_  
 _-Believes everyone thinks him a 'demon'_  
 _and genuinely angry I didn't trust him_

 _Possibilities:_  
 _-Incredibly well-trained spy_  
 _-Spy with wiped memories_  
 _-Time-travel?_  
 _-Traumatized orphan who somehow_  
 _slipped through the front gate in a group_

With that, the Sandaime rolled up the scroll, set it in a drawer, and lit his pipe, leaving the issue to brew for the next day. For now, he needed time off.


End file.
